Ben Mitchell
Sgt. Ben "Mitch" Mitchell is a member of the Metropolitan Police Force and is an SO19 Officer. He was suspended from duty a while back because he shot a kid in the back, but he later joined the police again. His boss, Inspector Munroe is suspicious of him but he also respects him. Most of his colleagues have nothing against him, but to begin with, one of them who is called Evans is very cautious of Mitch and even starts a fight with him. After a while, Mitch earns Evans respect as well as all the other SO19 members. Mitch could be described as "trigger happy", meaning that he is not afraid to shoot and kill someone. He has had a tough life which has made him turn violent and angry all the time. When Inspector Munroe is killed, Mitch goes insane and turns his gun on Evans who gets him to calm down. When intelligence learns that an arms deal is taking place between Russians and Yardies, Mitch decides to question Tyler, a member of the Yardie gang who they captured earlier. Mitch threatens to kill Tyler if he doesn't tell him where the deal is taking place. Tyler is scared of Mitch and gives up the location. Mitch is not seen much again until the end of Eddie's story. If Eddie lets Jackie Philips die in Mission 18: Your Man With The Tattoo, then Mitch will be killed by Eddie O'Connor in the final mission of The Getaway: Black Monday because he will attack Eddie for letting Jackie fall to her death. If Eddie saves Jackie, then Mitch will help Eddie take down Viktor in the final mission and will let Eddie go once Viktor is dead. Personality Mitch is a quiet and moody man. His silences un-nerve his colleages, particularly PC Paul Evans. However, Mitch has great respect for his boss, Inspector Munroe. Mitch puts his job first and has zero tolerance against the thugs and gangs of London. Mitch has a protective side to him, as he deeply cares about the life of journalist, Jackie Collins. Gamplay Mitch always carrys two weapons how ever he can not pick up enemy weapons, He will only carry his MP5 and Glock 17. (Unlike Eddie who will drop the weapon when finished with it, Mitch Will simply holster it until he finds more ammo.) Both of his guns are equipped with flashlights, which will automatically activate when a ark area is entered. He can Also carry gas Grenades. As a police officer Mitch can arrenst enemies. Mission Appearances *Tuesday *Shoreditch Boys *The Latvian Cowboy *Finding Miss Philips *Hot Property *Underground Activity *The Jamaican *Desperate Measures *Monday (cutscene only) *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre *This Geezer Hector (cutscene only) *Your Man With The Tattoo *The Vor (cutscene only) *Beginning Of The End (cutscene only) *The Fall Of An Icon (killed if Eddie let Jackie die) Trivia *In the original trailer Mitch was shown wearing a mask. *Mitch is the only character to use a two handed grip on a pistol. Category:The Getaway Black Monday Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Police